Some vehicles include a sunroof. The sunroof may include a sunroof frame assembly that is attachable to the vehicle body structure. The sunroof frame assembly may facilitate sunroof assembly to the vehicle and may provide structural support for the sunroof glass, the sunroof opening and closing mechanism, the sunroof sealing mechanism, and other sunroof mechanisms and features. The sunroof frame assembly may include side rail and cross beam components.